


HP Oneshot Collection - Open to requests

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Aurors, Drarry, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Harmony - Freeform, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, M/M, Oneshot collection, Original Character(s), Parallel Universes, Slice of Life, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Taking requests!, do not copy to another site, idk - Freeform, my attempt at crack, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: More will be added constantly :DSo far:- Harmony oneshot- Drarry soulmate oneshot- Harry gets adopted oneshot





	1. Falling In Love is Like A Dream - Harmony Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos, comments, and requests!

Woken by the soft breathing of Hermione beside him, Harry stirred from his position sitting on the couch next to her. They'd been watching a Muggle movie, but both had been tired from their work and dozed off sometime in the middle of the film. The end credits were rolling now, he noted absently, shifting as quietly as possible to get up without waking his girlfriend. She left out a quiet sigh, but remained asleep. He turned off the TV and put away the movie, yawning a little.  
  
When he turned back around, Harry found Hermione was awake, looking at him sleepily through half-open eyes. "What time is it?" She asked quietly.  
  
Glancing at the clock, he replied, "Half past ten." She let out a yawn, causing him to follow suit.   
  
Seeing her reluctance to get off the couch, he said, "You can stay over on the couch tonight if you'd like, Mione."  
  
"Thanks, I think I will." She gave him a grateful smile as he handed her a couple more blankets from the end closet. "Goodnight, Harry."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
After he went into his room, shutting the door softly behind him, Hermione curled back up on the couch, arranging the blankets around her to her liking. Then she tried to fall asleep, but her traitorous mind drifted to thoughts of Harry, as always. A great fondness welled up in her chest as she thought of him, the love of her life. She wasn't quite sure when she'd fallen in love with him, but it was so natural, it felt like a dream come true.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Soulmates? - Drarry Oneshot

The day he recieved his soulmate tattoo was the day Harry stared at his palm in disbelief. This could not be happening. The universe had apparently been drinking when they decided on his soulmate. Freaking Draco Malfoy. Was his soulmate. He groaned and put his head in his hands.  
  
-  
  
In a different section of London, Draco was doing much the same. He'd woken up that morning eager to find who would be his soulmate, only to find out it was Harry Potter, the chosen one, the golden boy, defeater of Voldemort, savior of the Wizarding World, his nemesis. Maybe the universe had been high on muggle drugs, he thought, surely it was a mix-up and it would be fixed any second now, the name disappearing from his palm and being replaced with a different one. It wasn't. Harry Potter's name remained on his hand. Draco sighed. At least it wasn't a Weasley.  
  
-  
  
Harry hesitated, standing outside Draco's office in the ministry. The Malfoy heir was an Auror like him, so they were colleagues. It wouldn't be too hard to find an excuse to talk to him, right? Glancing around quickly, he made up his mind and knocked, shifting nervously in front of the door. It remained closed for a second, before it abruptly swung open to reveal Draco, looking annoyed. "If you've come back to try and convince me, my answer's still no, Harwin-" He trailed off, realizing Harwin was not the one he was talking to. If it was even possible, his pale face became even paler.  
  
-  
  
"Potter, come in." Draco said curtly, trying to hide the tremor in his hands as he sat back down at his desk. "What can I do for you?"  
  
To his surprise, the normally cocky man in front of him seemed at a loss for words. "Um.." He cleared his throat.  
  
"Yes? I don't have all day, Potter." He said haughtily.  
  
"Would...you maybe..um...goonadtaewhitem?!" Harry exclaimed, garbling his words.  
  
"Come again?" Draco looked at him curiously.   
  
"Would you maybe go on a date with me?" Harry repeated.  
  
Draco blinked in shock, a blush rising on his cheeks. "Oh. OH."  
  
The other Auror stared awkwardly at him for a moment before standing up. "Never mind, it was a stupid idea. I'll just be going now and-"  
  
"Yes." Draco interrupted him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, I'll go on a date with you." The platinum blonde cocked his head to side. "Or are you going to chicken out now, Potter?"  
  
"I'll see you after work, then." The dark haired man disappeared quickly from his office, eyes wide and blushing, leaving Draco staring after him, emotionally confused. Maybe the universe knew what it was doing after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Harry Umbridge - Adoption Oneshot

Harry never ended up with the Dursleys in Universe 51. It was an interesting universe to be sure. The office in charge of the Harry Potter universes always had fun watching compilations of it during movie night. In Universe 51, it was illegal to have a pet fish, Voldemort had taken over the government and set up a new aristocracy before taking the post of Defense Professor, as that was the only thing he wanted to achieve in this universe, Umbridge was an ambassador for world peace and acceptance, James and Lily Potter died in a flying car crash, and Dumbledore was bald.   
  
Anyways, Harry ended up in the home of Delores Umbridge and gained a fond love of cats. He wanted to be a Quidditch Player when he grew up and was told about magic as soon as he was able to understand. The Harry in this universe also didn't need glasses and loved reading. He was a diligent student in his lessons with his tutors and loved learning.   
  
His best friends were Draco Malfoy and Maria Slytherin, the daughter of Voldemort who only existed in this universe and Universe 97. They could often be found sneaking around the Malfoy and Slytherin manors, giggling and chattering. Of course, this was only in private. They showed much more reserved and noble visages in public, as befitted their station as heirs.  
  
One of the all-time favorite moments the office for the Harry Potter Universe had was the time Harry ended up stuck inside one of the giant vases in the Malfoy manor while they were playing hide-and-seek and Draco had screamed like a girl, thinking he was a ghost. They also liked watching a compilation of Dumbledore doing stupid things like accidentally turning himself orange the day before Hogwarts was back in session and having to greet the laughing students that way.  
  
In Universe 51, Harry had been sorted into Ravenclaw, Draco into Slytherin, and Maria automatically placed in Slytherin as its heir, though honestly she was more of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Lord Slytherin (aka Voldemort) was fond of all three of them and often invited them for tea and sweets in the evenings and on weekends the four could often be found in the Room of Requirement being taught how to duel.  
  
On Harry's 12 birthday, Umbridge gave him his very own kitten, which he promptly named Hedwig. Hedwig loved curling up on his lap and pouncing on his quill every time he tried to write something, so he had to hide from her to do any writing.  
  
Overall, many of the office staff preferred Universe 51 to most of the others. It was amusing to watch and didn't have a war, plague, or natural disaster going on like so many of the others. Even though Universe 28 was a great drama to watch, the aliens and zombie attacks did get boring eventually and so did all the dying, and you know almost everyone's a sucker for cute animals and funny characters, so Universe 51 was always the winner when they voted on the favorite universe of the year.   
  
To be truthful, Universe 63 used to be their favorite, but then it had exploded after Grindelwald accidently blew up a mass storage building of nuclear weapons. I mean, it wasn't really his fault though, he was extremely clumsy in that universe. Anyways, before 63 exploded, they got to watch Newt Scamander run around with pink hair and try to avoid all of the marriage proposals he was constantly getting. It was like a cooler, magical version of the Bachelor.  
  
The years passed in 51 quickly and soon Maria and Harry were getting married and Draco was becoming the Malfoy Lord after his father was killed by a hippogriff after he refused to bow to it. Maybe the stupid idea ran in the family or something. Lord Slytherin divorced his wife Bellatrix, destroyed all of his horcuxes after falling in love with a wizard named Waylan, and they got married. It was quite the scandal and many of the office staff made bets over what Rita Skeeter would write about it. Maria and Harry had a son named Edmund James Potter-Slytherin and Draco married a pretty girl named Fleur Delacour he'd met while in France for a vacation.   
  
More time passed and then the day came that the office watched the end of the universe, with one of the secretaries even crying a bit as the world collapsed into itself. It was a sad day for them as they had really liked that universe. At least Universe 97 still existed for now. Maria was just about to go to Hogwarts in that one.  
  



	4. Magical - Luna/Neville Oneshot

Neville looked up from the mandrake he'd just finished repotting, hands still covered in dirt, to see Luna standing at the entrance of their backyard greenhouse.

"Dinner's ready, Nev!" She smiled at him before vanishing back into the house. He dusted his hands off and went to wash up.

They'd always had the same easy, friendly dynamic, but it had taken Neville some time to realize he felt more than friendship for his blonde friend.

He sat down at the table with his wife and they shared a quiet, domestic dinner together. He helped Luna wash the dishes and then they settled down for the evening. Every day felt magical with her and it always would be.


End file.
